


Good old Arsenal

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: 1926, Arsenal - Freeform, Boat Race Night, Derby, Football, Football League First Division, Gen, Ginger - Freeform, London, Tuppy Glossop - Freeform, drones, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir Weekly drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: sport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good old Arsenal

Arsenal made it to the Football League First Division final of 1926 for the first time and would be playing against the champion Huddersfield Town.

Tuppy, Ginger and I, and some other Drones went to see the match. I don’t really care as much for the First Division as I do for Boat Race Night, though I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many cheering people crowded together. Even the Derby couldn’t touch.

We’re dressed in red and white (Jeeves was none too pleased) and sang _‘good old Arsenal’_ deafeningly.

We lost, but celebrated London’s second place all night long.


End file.
